


A Child This Day Has Been Found

by Lil_Gamer



Series: The Tale of Nerida [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dis is 100 percent done with your shit Thorin, Especially with kids, Fili and Kili are the best Babysitters, Other, Thorin is a Softie, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Gamer/pseuds/Lil_Gamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield was many things, but totally heartless isn’t one of them. He can be compassionate, but only if you aren’t totally stupid or make him hate you; simple. So when he finds a helpless human babe in the forest he decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child This Day Has Been Found

**Author's Note:**

> So Nerida is an original character I thought of while in Geometry class so I decided to give her a shot. So this might be a bit awkward since it took longer than I thought it would take to write, since I was sick with the flu while I was writing this.

Thorin Oakenshield was many things, but totally heartless isn’t one of them. He can be compassionate, but only if you aren’t totally stupid or make him hate you; simple. So when he is walking through the woods and hears a babe’s cry, he is very curious. He wanders closer to the source of the sound, half expecting to find a party of people who have been lost but when he finds nothing, he turns to walk away when he sees it.

  
A baby. A small little thing bundled up in many furs and with shaggy blonde hair that covers the poor things face. He leans down and picks up the babe, holding it close to his chest. He does a quick sweep of the surrounding areas and frowns when he sees no one. Is this poor thing all alone? He is looking down at the babe when he notices a piece of paper sticking out of the layers of fur.

  
_Hello to whoever finds this child. She is five months old and we simply do not have any more room for her to live within our home. We have not given her a name and if she dies before you find her, there is a grave ten feet to the right. If you find her alive and find it in your heart to save her, thank you._  
Thorin felt a feeling of pure sadness well up in his chest for this young child and he doesn’t even know why, but he finds himself back on his horse with the child in hand and making his way back to the Blue Mountains.

  
As he rode, he set up camp and started to study the child. The girl had thick tuffs of blonde hair curling down past her ears and freckle-dusted cheeks. The girls eyes were definitely something else – big and purple with splotches of green and specks of golden. Thorin noticed that she was a bit over heated and took off the top two layers of furs.  
When he arrived back in the Blue Mountains, Thorin was greeted by his nephews excited faces – excited faces that soon turned to curiosity.

  
“Uncle, what is that?” Kili questioned, frowning. Thorin dismounted from his horse with a grunt, as he still held the babe close to him.

  
“A baby,” he answered, gruffly and leading his horse to the stables. He hung up the dirty outer furs that he found the girl in. Then he entered the home and sighed when he once again heard the two extra sets of footsteps following him.

  
“We know that.”

  
“Where did you find it?”

  
“Is it a boy or a girl?”

  
“What’s it name?”

  
Thorin sighed and turned, with a hand on his hip and holding the baby in just one of his hands. The narrowed his eyes and held back the urge to scream. Using blankets and furs he formed a cradle and placed the babe into it. As far as he was concerned, she was peacefully asleep and he didn’t wish to disturb her.

  
“I found her in the forest, she is a girl as revealed in this letter and she doesn’t have a name,” he answered, holding out the letter to his curious nephews. Thorin watched as their eyes got more and sadder as they went on.

  
“Wow so you’re actually going to keep her?” Fili questioned handing the letter back to Thorin with a grim face.

  
“Well… to be honest I don’t really know but I do want to help her,” Thorin admitted, placing the letter on a nearby shelf.

  
“Are you going to give her a name at least,” Kili murmured, looking at the sleeping girl. He turned to look up at his uncle with a wide-eyed expression.

  
“Um, you want to give her a name?” Thorin questioned, unpacking from his trip.

  
“Nerida. I wish for her to be named Nerida,” Kili stated, with a self asserting nod and a grim look. Nerida – a name that literally meant ‘princesses. Fili nodded in agreement at the name while sitting down next to his brother to fawn over the baby girl.

  
Thorin re-entered the room, now in a dark blue sweater and brown trousers, looking upon his nephews with a raised eyebrow. Nerida was now lying with a thumb curled into her mouth and the other arm above her head.

  
“Nerida… sounds nice enough,” Thorin muttered to himself before making for the door once more, “I am going to retrieve some necessities for the child. Can I… trust you to watch over the child while I’m gone?”

  
That is how he now found himself in the marketplace looking dumbfounded at all the things that were needed to take care of Nerida. Who knew that not all babies were the same size – also this was a human babe not like the dwarfish ones he was normally surrounded with. Currently he was looking at possible clothing for Nerida but was at a total loss.

  
“Thorin!” A sharp and familiar voice called and he turned to see his sister storming towards him with arms crossed; he inwardly braced himself. Dís could be threatening when she wanted to be and to be fair she was probably not that overly excited if she heard the news of what he had done.

  
“Oh hello Dís, what could possibly –“

  
“Oh cut it out, Thorin. What is this; I go to find you and instead I find my two sons cooing over a baby girl who I have never seen before,” Dís narrowed her eyes at him, while simultaneously jabbing him in the chest with a finger.

  
“Sister, let me explain. I merely decided to give Nerida a home, she was out in the wilderness all by herself and –“

  
“I wasn’t mad about you bringing her here but more so the fact that you don’t have that much experience with young children and also you left her with my sons?” She exclaimed in a high-pitched voice; now, it was Thorin’s turn to narrow his eyes.

  
“What? I have almost raised your two boys with you and you say I don’t have experience with young children?” He fired back and then proceeded to try to find said needed clothes to give himself a reason to get out of this argument. Dís was obviously not having it; grabbed his arm and jerked him back around to face her once more.

  
“Yes, you did help a lot with Fili and Kili but what makes you think you can take care of a baby all the time?” She questioned with a smirk upon her face.

  
“I uh… well I can, no… I-I might possibly need help,” he admitted, shame taking over as he looked down onto the ground. Dís instead of giving him further hell - smiled and took the two outfits he was currently holding and surveying them closely.

  
Dís would then continue to choose multiple outfits that she knew would be suitable for the babe. She then shoved the outfits into Thorin’s arms before walking briskly the other way, motioning him to follow.

  
“You will also need a cot for Nerida – she cannot just be kept in a bundle of furs to sleep in. Also you will need a lot of milk for her, as well so she can grow strongly,” she explained.

  
“I am not a total imbecile, I just needed help with the clothing is all,” Thorin defended himself. Dís ignored him before started to fill up a basket with blankets and sheets – before picking up a small stuffed rabbit, putting that in there as well.

  
After a full two hours of this process, they returned to find utter chaos – Nerida was crying at the highest level that her little lungs could muster, Fili was holding her at arm’s length from himself while Kili was running about, trying to find different ways to quiet the girl.

Dís stormed over to her elder son and gently but firmly took Nerida into her own arms; shushing her using a soft voice. She then took a bottle of milk and offered it to the babe while she softly spoke to her.

  
“Shush, my narrvel you are safe here,” she murmured as the babe eventually quieted, looking up at her with those big purple orbs of hers and it was almost like she was smiling. The three others were looking dumbfounded at the action going on right in front of them.

  
“How did she even manage that,” Kili whispered to Fili, who just shrugged with the look of pure amazement still in his eyes. Dís smiled down at the little girl before walking over and once more offering Nerida to Fili.

  
“Here you go, holding a calm babe is a lot more comfortable than holding a rowdy one,” she brushed the blonde curls perched upon Nerida’s head back then kissing her forehead. Dis then whisked off to her brother, dragging him to the kitchen area.

  
“I sincerely hope you intend on becoming her guardian, she belongs here. I can feel it,” she muttered, looking back over at the others; just to see Nerida looking over at them curiously. Thorin nodded in agreement and almost as if she knew what they were saying – Nerida smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So hoped you all liked this first installment of this and hopefully you'll enjoy the others just as much.


End file.
